The Wrath
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Charlie betrayed his brother; Charlie along w/everyone, face fears & challenges. Will these challenges bring everyone together closer? Or tear everyone apart? Series of one shots. Completed! Reviews much appreciated!
1. Part One: Betrayal

**Title:** The Wrath of Brothers  
**Rating:** T, for violence & swearing  
**Genre:** Angst. Suspense. Drama  
**comparison:** Don E & Charlie E  
**Summary:** Charlie betrayed his brother; Charlie & the others, now face fear & challenges. But will these challenges and this fear cause the team to fall apart, or bring everyone close together?  
**Disclaimer:** i own nothing  
**Authors note:** Felt like I should do a worked up intense story! Hope you enjoy, please read and please review.** I think its just going to be a series of one shots!**

* * *

_**"The moment we break faith with one another, the sea engulfs us and the light goes out"--James Baldwin.**_

**Part One: Betrayal  
**  
Facing one another, Charlie and Don Eppes both stood firm. Don had his arms across his chest and Charlie had his arms to his side, hands in fists; they were so tight you could see the white on his knuckles. The boys were both intense, they had just been arguing, and still arguing for the matter. Nothing could stop them from being so angry with one another.

Father, Alan Eppes, came rushing into the family garage to see what was going on inside as he could hear shouts from inside the house. When Alan came into a clear view of both his sons, he feared for both of them. He's never seen them looking so angry with one another.

"What's going on here?" Alan quickly asked, "Donnie, Charlie." Alan looked to his oldest son immediately. Don clenched his jaw seeing his father staring at him.

"What are you looking at me for?" Don asked with anger to his tone, "He started it!" Don pointed towards Charlie, feeling like a little boy for saying that.

"What!" Charlie shouted, "I was doing my work until _you_ came barging in here screaming at me in the first place, that's what pissed me off." Charlie defended himself. He could feel himself shaking from the adrenaline that was caused from his anger.

"Than you shouldn't of been at that crime scene!" Don shouted and quickly continued before Charlie could interrupt him, "I told you not to go back! I told you it was not your place. And than you went behind my back and worse you took one of my _agents_ with you. You could of gotten her killed, worse you could of gotten killed!" Don screamed, "Of course I'm angry with you! You promised me you weren't going to go back when I talked to you about it the other day!"

"I told you that I specifically needed a little more information you know I go to those crime scenes in every case; I don't get what the big deal about this case is, I don't see how its any different from the rest of them." Charlie shot back towards his brother.

"This _is _a different case, _Charlie_!" Don screamed, "I don't want you doing anymore field work!"

"You know how I compute my math calculations! You know I wasn't just about to sit back and watch you guys do all the work..."

"Charlie! Our killer could of come up and grabbed you when Megan wasn't looking and could of taken you right off the scene! Just because she's an FBI Agent, doesn't mean she should be spelunking about with a mathematician..."

"I don't get way you're calling Megan out on this, it was my idea..."

"So you admit it!" Don interrupted him pointing at his brother.

"You knew I was going to go back either way..."

"You promised me Charlie and when I take promises from people promises are a strong bond between me and that person. You've broken that_ fucking_ promise and now Megan is in the office, in a meeting, being questioned by the ASSISTANT DIRECTOR because he wants to know why she went back to that crime scene. You jeopardized her job! And she could be in danger, including yourself!" Don screamed.

"I'm thirty year's old, Don. I can certainly take care of myself now, thank you for your concern. Now if you're finished scolding me, I'd like to get back on my equation, for _you_." Charlie said.

"That's it I've had it with you." Don hissed and grabbed his brother shoving him up against the chalk board, "I'm sick of you going behind my back and sassing me, what the hell has been going on with you, its like you're pm-sing right now."

"Donnie! Let go of him!" Alan shouted to his son. The last time the two were in a heated argument that turned into a wrestling match (which Alan hoped doesn't happen) was when Don asked Charlie's dream girl, to prom.

"Get off of me." Charlie hissed trying to get loose but than decided to knee Don in his left rib. Don groaned, dropping. Than Charlie ran into him, shoving him down and punched Don. The two boys started to wrestle, knocking things over.

"Donald and Charles Eppes! Stop this instant! You two are grown adults! Stop acting so childish!" Alan screamed watching Don head lock Charlie, "Donald!" Alan hissed with anger, clenching his own hands into fists know.

"Oh my goodness!" Amita gasped putting her hands to her face seeing her boyfriend in a head lock by his older brother. Larry came up behind Amita, shocked, to see his friend in a fight with his older brother.

"I've never guessed Charles to be a fighting man, before." Larry spoke up, "This is very interesting."

Amita looked to Larry, squinting her eyes of confusion and sighed shaking her head to Larry.

"What's going on in here, nobody's inside..." David trailed off entering with Colby behind him, seeing the two brothers in a wrestling match. Charlie had gotten out of the head lock as soon as David and Colby were entering.

"David, please stop them." Amita begged. Colby ran over and pulled Don off his brother. Charlie was about to charge but David shoved Charlie back on the other side of the room.

"Easy you two, calm yourself!" David screamed to them, "What in gods name is the matter with you two? You're like animals."

"Charlie, I'm not going to have you on this investigation anymore." Don hissed wiping his busted up lip. Charlie had bruising on his upper cheek, and his right eye, along with a bloody nose.

"Fine then! I don't care!" Charlie screamed shoving David away from him. Charlie stormed passed everyone and exited the garage. Amita whipped around and went after him, quickly, to catch him before he ran off.

Don kicked the coffee table with anger, putting his hands on the back of his head then brought them down to his waist, looking down, shaking his head.

Everyone stood there quietly, shocked, and disturbed from what happened between the two brothers and worried that they weren't going to get over this one. Alan especially worried, the two sons of his weren't ever going to talk again after this. After all, that's what brought them together, was work.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Part Two: Charlie's Fate

**The Wrath Series: Part two  
Charlie's Fate  
**Authors note: I hope you enjoy! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

* * *

"When you come to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on"-- Franklin D. Roosevelt

* * *

Charlie's Fate

Charlie Eppes couldn't bear being around anybody right now; it has been a few hours since he stormed out of his own house, pissed off from his big brother. Charlie hated when his family treated him like a little boy.

He understood it was dangerous to go back to the main crime scene, but he needed to. What he didn't understand was, why Don didn't want him at the crime scenes now. Did they know something new, that they weren't sharing with him?

Charlie hit his steering wheel, with anger, thinking about the situation. It made him angry. Charlie looked out through his windshield, seeing the sun setting over the horizon of the ocean. It was so beautiful, calm and peaceful; hewish he were the sun right now. He wanted every bit of pain and anger he was feeling, to be washed away from him.

He wished everything was back to normal. He wanted to be just the math professor. He wish he hadn't help his brother on any cases he has donein the past. He wanted everything to change, so he wouldn't be in these kinds of fights again with his brother.

He seemed to be the one that makes the problems; become more problems then they normally were. He was the conduit of situations and solutions. It was his fault that Megan was now possiblysuspended, and his fault that his brother and father were upset. He wanted to run away.

* * *

Don Eppes opened up a pill bottle, Advil.Hefilled a cup of water as he held his pills and put them inside his mouth as there were knocks on the door. Don gulped down his Advil, still hearing the light tapping of knocks; Don was dressed in sweat pants and a white beater. 

To his surprise, when he opened the door, he saw Megan Reeves standing there. It was late at night, since Don last saw Charlie.

"Megan?" Don asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The boys shared with me at the office, about what happened with you and Charlie this evening." Megan answered, "I can see now, that they were speaking the truth." Megan gripped his chin checking out the bruising by his upperlip on the left side, "He got you good."

"Charlie got worse then me." Don said. With Megan just gripping his chin, observing his bruising, she felt he was warm. She looked at him suspiciously and felt his forehead now, "What?"

"You feel incredibly warm, Don, are you feeling okay?" Megan asked.

"I've had this fever off and on since the other day." Don answered, "I haven't been sleeping well."

Megan walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"You shouldn't be here." Don spoke up.

"Well I came to talk to you about Charlie." Megan shot back, "I didn't mean to bring him to the main crime scene; I had been speaking to him when he requested me to bring him. I didn't take proper precautions, and I'm sorry." Megan apologized then added, "I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal, since he's been on crime scenes in previous cases."

"Well this case isn't just a normal case Megan." Don shot back at her, "You never bring him _anywhere_ unless I know where you're going. I didn't find out about this till I asked where you were, and David and Colby told me where you went." Don explained with anger, "You _never_ _ever_ take _my_ brother anywhere without my permission, you understand that?"

Megan nodded, "Don, please forgive me."

Don stayed quiet, "I don't know who I can forgive right now."

Megan looked up from her hands she was holding in front of her waist, she looked right into Don's eyes, her eyes glittering with tears that were itching to get out.

"What did Merrick say to you?" Don asked.

"I've been suspended till further notice." Megan answered, "That's why I've come to talk to you. You're on your own on this case; Just you and the boys now, it's going to get dangerous."

Don stayed quiet.

"We have a killer out there, he wont stop till you stop him." Megan slowly explained, "We've had four homicides since the first."

"What's David and Colby doing?" Don asked.

"They're at the office contemplating and discussing the case right now." Megan explained, "I know this has been an intense case, a challenging one at that. But you have to learn how to trust people."

"How can I trust people if they promise me such things and go on my back?" Don asked with anger, "Don't ever tell me I need to trust people."

Megan stayed quiet. The team was starting to fall apart, she could feel it. It's up to David and Colby, to have clear heads on this case.

"Are we finished?" Don asked.

Megan nodded, a little speechless, "Yes."

Don opened the door for her, "Good, you need to leave now."

Megan stepped outside his door, and continued walking. She looked back, watching him close his door, and that was the last of Don.

* * *

Charlie Eppes, fluttered his eyes open. He felt gagged, he moved around and realized his hands and arms were tied to one another. Charlie slowly sat up in the dim room, he was in a closet underneath stairs. He looked up at the stairs, seeing light peering through the cracks. 

He smelt a strong perfume, and turned his head slowly to the right and saw a dead girl. Charlie freaked and backed up on the opposite corner of the room. The door opened and Charlie saw the outline of a man who stood there.

Charlie was then ripped out from the closet. His shirt was torn off and he was thrown up against the wall. His wrists were untied, but his hands were held up above his head, shoulder width apart, and strapped down to the brick wall. They were in the basement of the house now.

Charlie realized who he was with. He slowly looked around, it was the killer. 'The killer.' Charlie started to panic, thinking about the killer, he fit the profile, Megan described at one of the meetings, 'He's the killer! Oh my god!'

Whip!

The killer, was holding a leather belt, and took a slash to Charlies bare back. Charlie screamed through his gag, and dropped his head down, feeling his flesh on his back tear.

Whip!

The man continued. It was stronger. Charlie felt blood falling down his skin now. 'How many more to go?' Charlie thought, 'Does everyone know where I am? Or what was going on with me?'

Whip.

'Bastard. Leave me alone.' Charlie thought then screamed from another whip that occurred.

'What's he going to do with me?' Charlie thought, panicking even more.

Whip!

'Why wont he stop?' Charlie thought, 'Was he ever?'

Whip!

Charlie started to sink against the wall, more blood was falling down his beaten up back. The killer never stopped doing what he was doing best, why would he stop for Charlie?

Whip!

He'd never stop for anybody. Never.

Whip!

**To be continued...**


	3. Part Three: The Crime Scene

The Wrath Series: Part Three  
**The Crime Scene**

* * *

**"Help your brother's boat across, and your own will reach the shore."-- Hindu Proverb**

Charlie stared into the killers eyes, getting a good look at him. Charlie laid on the ground on his stomach; beaten so badly, he could hardly move. He felt a pinch, and everything went black. Charlie couldn't feel anything, hear anything, or see anything. He felt like he was sucked into a dark abyss. An abyss of nothing.

* * *

"Sir, what's going on here?" David Sinclair asked, standing near the assistant director at a scene near the woods. 

"Get those people back, right now!" the assistant director, Walt Merrick, demanded. David Sinclair and Colby Granger, looked to one another, confused.

Walt Merrick, turned, facing both of them, he looked like he was in a panic.

"It was him, boys." Merrick said, "We can't tell Don Eppes or Alan Eppes, anything until we know whats going on."

"What?" The two quickly asked confused.

"Just follow me through the path through the woods there." Merrick answered. The two quickly followed Merrick, "He got a hold of Charlie."

David and Colby stopped in their tracks seeing Charlie laying there, unconscious, only in his black boxer shorts. He looked dead.

"He isn't dead...is he?" David quickly asked, "He can't be."

Walt Merrick looked to David, and stayed quiet. Colby and David's hearts were pounding as they stood at the crime scene. What was Don going to say to this? What was Alan going to say to this? They've already lost Margret, the mom of the household, just three years ago. Megan Reeves, was right, this killer wasn't going to stop for anything until he was stopped.

The three agents, stood there, surrounding Charlie Eppes, the mathematician. The helpless man who laid there, motionless, unconscious. They couldn't believe that he would be dead. David and Colby didn't move, didn't speak, didn't blink. They couldn't even imagine what Charlie had gone through.

Nobody even suspected that Charlie was even taken. Taken as the victim, the next victim of the Los Angeles Slasher, Thomas Hook. Their killer, Thomas Hook, was on the move once again, and he took Charlie. Was it a warning call? What did it mean?

"Is the ambulance on the way?" A female agent quickly spoke. They turned and saw Megan Reeves standing there.

"Agent Reeves, what are you doing here?" Merrick asked.

"It's all over the news, you don't think anybody would find out about Charlie?" Megan asked quickly moving to Charlie's side and touching his neck, "He still has a pulse, we need to get him to the hospital, _now_." Megan demanded

"You aren't suppose to be here..."

"To hell I'm not suppose to be here sir. It's my fault that Charlie ended up like this! I could be next. We need to get him to a hospital, now!" Megan yelled with anger interrupting Walt, "I don't _fucking_ care if I'm suspended, we're going to save him."

Megan saw some EMT's creeping through the path, "Over here!" Megan shouted.

They rushed over and got an oxygen mask over Charlie and moved him onto the bed, and carried him off to the ambulance with officers and agents following along the side, so they could block his view from the camera's of news.

Walt turned to Megan.

"I told you, you are not on this investigation anymore." Walt snapped.

"Investigation. This is personal matters now sir! Screw the investigation. He's starting to target us. Can't you see! He wants to _fuck_ around with us." Megan snapped, "I'm not about to sit on _my_ ass, while he's out there, waiting to target one of us next. I'm going to Don's apartment and I'm letting him know whats going on..."

"You are not going anywhere!" Walt yelled. The two were now in a heated argument at the scene. David and Colby stayed near them, listening to their argument. Colby and David kept exchanging looks with one another, from the argument they were listening too.

"He has a right to know!" Megan yelled, "Charlie is his little brother! You are not going to keep this away from him." Megan stormed off and Walt looked down with his hands on his waist.

"Sir, she has a point. Don's the one who is in charge of this investigation..."

"Not anymore, Sinclair. I'm the one in charge due to the fact this is personal matters. He's not going to be able to control himself." Walt snapped to David. David closed his mouth quickly, listening to his boss and nodded.

"Yes sir, I apologize." David apologized.

Walt turned around, listening to the small wind that brushed through the trees, "Thomas Hooker, our slasher, is out there somewhere. And we're going to get him before he can kill again." Walt explained, "And I'm going to make sure he doesn't kill again. Starting now."

**To be continued...**


	4. Part Four: Fear

**The Wrath: Part Four  
Fear**

* * *

**"Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood."-- Marie Curie **

Megan Reeves stood outside Don's apartment door; she saw him the other day. He's been home for four days now since he has his argument with Charlie Eppes. Who's now in the hospital for intensive care, in critical condition because of Thomas Hook.

Megan knocked a few times waiting for him to open the door.

She knocked again.

Waited.

He finally opened the door, her heart was racing. She felt her cheeks reddening, she was scared. She was scared of Don's reaction. But she had to tell him. Nobody else would do it, and she needed to tell him in person.

He was in his jeans and black t-shirt, barefoot. Standing there with a puzzled look, staring into her eyes.

"Megan, are you alright?" Don asked with concern.

She looked up into his eyes now, breathing unevenly. She didn't know how she could do it but she did.

"Its all my fault Don!" She cried out and broke down, burying her face into her hands, shaking her head, "I'm so scared." She let out.

"Megan, come inside, what's going on?" Don asked pulling her inside and closing the door.

"He got a hold of Charlie." Megan quickly said.

"What?, Who got a hold of Charlie?" Don quickly asked.

"He did, Don. The L.A Slasher, got a hold of Charlie." Megan panted then continued,"He's in the hospital right now, it's all my fault; I shouldn't of brought him to the crime scene. I left a small detail out." Megan said and waited for Don.

"What do you mean you left a small detail out?" Don quickly asked.

"I did feel like someone was watching us at that crime scene. That's the point of origin, his first kill. So of course he'd go back to that scene, he was waiting for us to show up again. That's probably how he's come to know about Charlie. I Should of listened to you, I should of talked to you about it first. I shouldn't of gone." Megan quickly explained.

"Megan, Megan." Don said putting his hands on her shoulders, "Megan, look at me."

"It's all my fault Don." Megan said looking up into his eyes, her lips trembling, "Charlie's in a coma."

Don clenched his jaw, he was angry, but he couldn't be angry at Megan. She was confessing to him. He was just angry with what was happening, the killer was out there and got a hold of his brother. He was upset and angry besides the fact that killer got a hold of his little brother, but he was also upset at himself, because of how he handled Charlie a few days ago.

"Megan, take a deep breath. I'm losing you here." Don said. Megan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, like he requested her to.

Megan opened her eyes and looked into Don's.

"Walt's taking the case." Megan spoke up, "Because its personal for you now. He thinks its going to mess with your head...I tried to talk to him...I only want you to be in charge."

Don caressed her cheeks, "Megan, you need to listen to me."

Megan stayed quiet now.

"You need to calm down and think; you aren't thinking properly right now. You need to stay calm for me." Don explained.

She clutched his t-shirt near his shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Don." Megan spoke up, "Every time I try to do something...I make things worse."

"Megan no, you are a good agent. You know you're a good agent..."

"How can you be so sure? I'm suspended because I screwed up. I put your brothers life in danger, I put my life in danger now too." Megan explained with tears falling down her cheeks now, shaking her head, "I can't do this anymore Don."

"Megan, you are not thinking right now; you need to think positive right now. I know this is a lot for you to handle right now. But you have to do me a favor, and stay calm." Don explained.

Megan's lips trembled and she rested her head into him, starting to cry more. Don wrapped his arms around her and held his agent.

* * *

"Where's Megan?" David asked Don, when he arrived at the hospital. Don looked over to David and walked over to where Don and Colby were standing. 

"I have her at my place, resting; she had a bit of a break down. She told me what happened."Don explained then asked, "How bad is he?"

"He's in pretty rough shape, he's in a coma right now too. But the doctors were able to stabilize his body." David explained, "And, ah, Walt's taking over the investigation."

Don nodded, "Yeah I know. Does my dad know about this yet?"

"No, but he'll probably find out soon, its all over on the news right now about what happened to him. He's a pretty popular mathematician Don." Colby explained to him.

Amita Ramanjaun then came walking into the hospital, in a quick pace with Larry following behind her. Don whipped around, cursing under his breath seeing she was here, knowing he had to deal with her now.

"Is it true?" Amita asked standing near them now, she had already been crying, "Is it true, something happened to him? They're saying on the news he's been found and he's unconscious..."

"Amita, sweetheart, go over to the house. And sit tight with my dad and Larry, we'll come over there in a few hours to let you all know information, as soon as we know information, okay." Don explained taking her to the door.

"NO!, I want to see Charlie." She demanded pushing him away, "Damn it." She walked off with tears. Don grabbed Amita's left hand yanking her back.

"Amita, I want you home now." Don demanded.

Everyone had tension right now. Don knows now why Walt is taking charge of this investigation. Don pulled Amita into him, wrapping his arms around her shaking body, "Amita, I know this is hard, I know. He's my little brother, I know how much you two love each other, but I need you to go home for me and just wait patiently. Its best for all of us."

Amita looked up at Don and wiped her tears.

"Larry, take her home." Don said handing Amita to Larry's arms. Larry nodded and walked off with Amita, leaving the hospital.

"Agent Eppes." Walt Merrick spoke up. Don turned around and walked over to Walt.

"Can I see him?" Don asked.

"No. Megan Reeves, had no business in telling you about..."

"What! This is my little brother we're talking about, might I _remind_ you." Don interrupted him with anger,"I'm still apart on this investigation, even if you _are_ in charge." Don snapped, "I'd like to see Charlie and I'd like to see him now."

Walt looked back to the doctor who stood off to the side. Don followed Walt down the hall with the doctor along side of them, and Don entered his brothers area, up in the intensive care unit. The doctor closed the curtain and Don slowly approached beside Charlie.

He was beaten badly. Don slowly looked through his chart to see his wounds. He had fractured ribs, slash marks on his back, chest, bruising all over his body. He was swollen in some areas on his body.

Don looked back down to his brother, seeing his chest slowly moving up and down from the air that was pushed through his body from the tube he had down his throat.

It was a horrible site to see, and glad his dad wasn't there. Don held his brothers chart, shaking from anger that was still inside of him. Don didn't want this ever to happen to Charlie. Don was always scared something like this was going to happen.

Now there was a challenge to face. The challenge, to capture this man, alive or dead. He was a wanted man. And with that, Don was going to be sure_ he _was the one, who was going to get a hold of him. Not Walt Merrick, not anybody, but him.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Authors Note:**  
I'm afraid stories have to end some time.Two more chapters to go and that will be the ending! I realize I should probably use one chapter to make arrests...or no arrests..hmm...who know's you'll have to wait and see! Please keep reviewing. Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I'm enjoying whumping Charlie. I've been doing that a lot lately. **

-Thanks!


	5. Part Five: Justice

**Part Five: Justice  
**

* * *

**"Justice is incidental to law and order. J. Edgar Hoover**

Megan Reeves opened her eyes, finding herself in her captains bed. She slowly sat up and saw him asleep beside her. She touched his back and he opened up his eyes, looking up into hers. 

"How long have I been sleeping?" Megan asked. 

"A day." Don answered, "I just got home this morning." 

"Did you see Charlie?" Megan asked. 

"Yes." Don answered, "Then after I saw him, I went home and told Alan, Larry, and Amita what was going on. David, Colby and Walt are starting to investigate where Thomas Hook, could be right now. They've put up the tip-line, letters, they're doing everything they can to capture this man. They're letting all police forces know what's going on as well; to look at anybody suspicious." Don explained. 

Megan nodded caressing Don's right cheek, staring down into his eyes. Don slowly sat up and soon found himself leaning in, brushing his lips against hers, and sharing a small kiss with her. 

"Megan." Donwhispered. 

"What?" She asked. 

"I don't ever want to see you freak out again like you did last night." Don spoke up, "It wasn't your fault; things happen for a reason." 

"Is our team falling apart Don?" Megan asked. 

"David and Colby are handling themselves very well with this case. Its you and I that we need to stay calm." Don explained, "You're a good agent Megan you know that; everyone screws up every now and then." 

Megan stared into Don's eyes.

They brushed their lips against one another and shared a kiss. Locking lips with one another, their kiss grew strong, with feeling. Megan didn't know why she was kissing him, sheis in love with Larry. But they both needed someone, and they happened to have each other. 

Megan couldn't stop kissing him nor he could stop kissing her. It just happened. Just like Don said, everything happens for a reason, right? 

But what was in this kiss session? To show they're both there for each other? Whatever the reason, behind it. They were both calm, they were both pleased, and they were both...with each other. 

* * *

David and Colby sat in the meeting room with one another, wishing they had the whole team with one another, once again. Like the old days. It was an awkward, disturbing, intense case. They had a slasher out on the loose, hunting down agents, mathematicians, girls, guys, anybody in his path. 

David and Colby were getting thousands of tips of who this man was and where he could be. Information upon information. They needed Don and Megan, they had information. New information that could bring the man in. David and Colby went and discussed that information with Walt, and requested to have Megan and Don on the case again. 

Walt agreed and told David and Colby to go get them, and bring them in. As it was war now with the slasher. They were going to go grab him off the streets in less then three hours. And Walt wanted some good agents when they do so. 

* * *

"Don, Megan, get dressed." David spoke up. The two opened their eyes, Megan was nestled into Don's body. Megan sat up holding the covers to her bare chest looking to David and Colby. 

"Whats going on?" Megan asked as David opened up the blinds. 

"You two are on the investigation again. We have new information regarding on Thomas Hooks where-abouts." Colby explainedthen smiled with an amused look, "I see you two were keeping each other company." 

"Fuck you Colby." Megan said with anger as Don sat up rubbing his face, "Okay, can you two at least leave the room so we can change?"

Colby smiled and left with David, closing the door. 

Megan and Don looked to one another and got out of the bed quickly, excited that the case was about to end. Good or bad, they didn't care, this was one hell of a case. And it was going all over the country. They've never had such a big killer homicide case in awhile, in Los Angeles.

And they were about to bring the case to justice. 

* * *

Before they all decided to go arrest Thomas Hook, they found out that afternoon, Charlie had woken up. So they wanted to pay him a visit, for good luck and to make sure he's doing okay. When they all arrived, dressed in Kevlar, head to toe, they saw Alan, Larry and Amita in the room with him. 

"Where you all going?" Charlie asked. 

"We know where he is." Megan spoke up, "We're going to go get him." 

Don and Charlie looked to one another. 

"How are you feeling?" Don asked walking over to him and standing next to him. 

"Sore." Charlie answered, "But I'm doing fine." Charlie paused, "And um Don, I'm sorry that I talked Megan into bringing me to the crime scene. I shouldn't of done that. I didn't mean to do that... I just needed more information..." 

"Charlie." Don interrupted him. 

"What?" Charlie asked. 

"Its okay." Don reassured him and rubbed his brothers head, "Okay we gotta go now. Wish us luck guys." 

The four smiled and Don and his team walked out of the hospital together. 

* * *

Every police, FBI, was surrounding the house of Thomas Hook. Where he was waiting for them. He wanted to die. He didn't care. 

Cars pulled up, making a road block, news, helicopters. Lights and sirens on. S.W.A.T. teams getting ready and surrounding the house. Don stood behind a truck door with his megaphone. 

"Thomas Hook, this is FBI Special Agent, Don Eppes. I'd like you to please, step out of your house slowly, with your hands up in the air." Don ordered. 

No response. They waited. Don spoke up. 

"If you do not do what we ask you to do, we will take necessary actions and go in and get you ourselves." Don explained. 

Still nothing. 

Don's phone then started to ring and everyone looked to him. 

Thomas Hook, stood in his window, staring at Don, watching him answer his phone. 

"Eppes." Don answered his phone on speaker. 

"Hello Agent Eppes, you're heading in a dangerous path." Thomas spoke up. 

"Thomas, we'd like to do this the easy way. If you don't follow orders, we will take action and go get you." Don explained. 

"Knock yourself out Agent Eppes. I'll be waiting inside for you. Come and get me. I dare you." Thomas slowly said and hung up then pressed a button. 

He smiled looking at the door that was filled with TNT's and a bomb he produced himself. He went upstairs to his bedroom, locked it and barricaded it and sat on his computer, watching the entrance, seeing the SWAT and Don Eppes and his team rushing towards the house with a door breaker. 

He looked up outside, seeing the helicopter, swarming around. 

He closed his eyes. 

Don counted down from his three fingers, when he got to one, they busted the door open. Everyone screamed when the house exploded. Don flipped over with the rest of his members. 

"Sun of a bitch!" Walt yelled removing his ear set and slamming it down on his truck. He looked back to the scene, seeing agents here and there, "He planned this." 

Don looked around for Colby, David and Megan. 

"Colby! David! Megan!" He shouted for them. He saw Megan off to the side. 

"Don over here!" Megan screamed. Don ran over seeing Colby standing next to her, but David was on his back, burned, and a piece of the siding from the house, had pinned him down. 

David coughed, closing his eyes in pain, resting his head back into the grass. 

"He's pinned badly." Don said, "We need help over here, agent down!" Don screamed to other agents. 

Agents ran over and they all helped getting the side panel of the house from David's side that pinned him down to the ground. When they yanked it out, he passed out. 

Everything, was all over with. Thomas hook, was now dead. And justice was served. Not in a way, everyone hoped it would, but everything was all done and over with. 

To Be Continued...


	6. Part Six: Together

**The Wrath Series: Part Six Together**

* * *

**"But if the while I think on thee, dear friend, All losses are restored and sorrows end." William Shakespeare**

Agent Don Eppes stood in front of thepress who were downtown. Don stood tall and firm, with his black suit on, as the media were taking snap shots of him to put him in the newspaper or whatever else they can to share the information and spread the word that Thomas Hook was dead. 

"As of yesterday at 5:00 pm, early evening, I took charge of Thomas Hooks arrest." Don spoke up, "Many agents and officers did end up in the hospital because of Thomas Hooks sick thinking, of luring me and my men into his house to capture him. He had produced his own bomb and hooked it up on the backside of his front door causing an explosion when we went in." Don explained, "Due to that, he is dead and we have closed this case. On behalf of my team, and the FBI, we thank you for your cooperation." Don ended his little speech and nodded then got off as everyone clapped at the press. 

* * *

"Hey David, how you feeling?" Don asked entering his partners hospital room. Megan Reeves and Colby Granger were inside with him. 

"Good." David nodded, "My sides just in a lot of pain, they've been giving me a lot of morphine though." David smiled. Don chuckled and patted his arm. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Don said to him. 

"Thanks, how's Charlie?" David asked. 

"He's fine, the doctors are releasing him tomorrow." Don answered, "He just wont be teaching classes for awhile till he can stand up better, due to his bad back from when he was whipped." 

David nodded, "That had to be painful." 

"It was, so he said." Don said. 

"I'm sure, what was he whipped with?" David asked. 

"A leather belt." Don said. Megan winced when Don said that and Don nodded seeing Megan wincing, "Well I gotta get back to the office, I have a lot of paper work to do right now." 

"See ya later man." David said. Don nodded rubbing Davids shoulder. 

"Get better for us." Don said. David nodded and Don left but Megan soon came walking after Don. 

"Hey." Megan said stopping him outside. 

"Oh hey, whats up?" He asked. 

"I want to talk to you quick." She said. 

"What's up?" He asked as they moved aside. 

"I just um, wanted to let you know, I hope you don't take what we shared the other night, to something that it would mean, you know how I love Larry. I shouldn't of done that with you." Megan tried to explain to him. 

Don stared into her eyes and felt through her hair, "Of course Megan, I know we shouldn't of done that, I understand." 

Megan smiled with him, "Thank you." 

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her forehead, "See you later, Reeves. I want that report of yours on Monday." 

"Yes sir." Megan smiled then giggled slightly and he walked off while she disappeared off inside the hospital to go see David and Charlie once again. 

It seemed like everything was getting back to normal again. And that's the way everyone liked it. 

**The End**.


End file.
